


I'm Blue

by bonebagroyalty



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, lmao this whole thing is a running joke, yo listen up heres a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebagroyalty/pseuds/bonebagroyalty
Summary: Exactly what you think this is





	I'm Blue

It was an average day at the x-man mansion. Many of the young mutants were sitting around chatting and listening to music in the common aria enjoying their down time. Scott, Jean, Jubilee and Kurt were sat around talking not paying any mind to the man on the radio announcing a new song that had just come out. Jubilee was laying on the floor and Kurt had been reading awhile trying to be also engaged in conversation.

"Shh I want to hear what they're talking about on the radio," Jean said holding up her hand to quiet the chatter. Everyone hushed to listen to the song.

~Yo listen up here's a story about a little blue guy who lives in a blue world~

Everyone turned very slowly to look at Kurt, who looked confused himself. The lyrics continued on as they stared at their blue friend.

~And all day and all night and everything he sees Is just blue, like him inside and outside. Blue his house with a blue little window, And a blue Corvette, and everything is blue for him, and himself and everybody around, 'Cause he ain't got nobody to listen~

Everyone looked like they were going to explode with laughter except for Kurt who looked less than amused. Then the chorus kicked in. The young mutants erupted with ear splitting laughter.

"I can't believe they wrote a song about you!" Jubilee managed to say through wheezing laughter.

"Is it really that funny?" Kurt asked as he watched his friend's role around with laughter.

"Absolutely!" Scott exclaimed.

*

He was being haunted by that stupid song. Kurt couldn't get it out of his head no matter what he did and his friends weren't helping. Everyone kept cropping up out of seemingly nowhere, sinning that blasted song at an earsplitting volume right in his face. All he wanted was some peace and quiet but thus far he'd not gone a day without someone in the mansion assaulting him with the stupid song.

He took a deep breath and put his head in the fridge. He was just trying to make himself a sandwich for lunch, nothing fancy our odd. He was perfectly minding his own busses as he hoped no one would bother him. Maybe he finally had the ability to be in peace. Then suddenly Jean ran into the room and slammed the fright shut, nearly closing his tail in the ice box. He jumped out of purely being started, dripping the mustard he had in his hand.

"Yo listen up here's a story-!" She began to scream-sing that blasted song full volume at him. Kurt had had enough and just BAMFed away, not caring about his poor lunch.

How did they keep coming out of nowhere? He was the one who was supposed to teleport, not them. He'd had his sleep interrupted, spilt his scalding tea on himself and almost killed Scott with a toothbrush. This was a seemingly never ending rain of terror for the blue skinned mutant. It was funny maybe the first two times but now it was just an onslaught and since the song was so popular it just kept coming on the radio, fueling his friends madness.

"Please god forgive me of whatever sins I have committed to deserve such a bombardment from the friends I hold dear," Kurt had begun to pray for his friends to stop. He wanted to be let be.

Little did he know that as long as he lived he would always be plagued by that song, to say the least the whole prospect made him feel a little BLUE.


End file.
